


A skeleton of Prompts

by MamaBlueberry



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Adults, Bff feels, Big Sans, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, b for blowjobs, daddy talk, little blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBlueberry/pseuds/MamaBlueberry
Summary: A bunch of prompts friends from Discord and Tumblr ask me for.





	1. Unlike Friends

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a pairing and Prompt Idea please, send me a message here or at my [tumblr](https://too-much-undertale.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also anything with NSFW will be marked with ^Warning^ in the title!
> 
> Heart heart!

Blue/lust

Unlikely friendship formed after Lust goes through is normal day of being stereotyped by his au origin to find Blue in similar boat.

 

* * *

 

_‘Whore’_

_‘Bitch’_

_‘Slut’_

_‘Don’t go near him he has stds’_

_‘Sleeps with everyone and anything’_

Lust sighed as the whispers around him grew and vibrated through his skull as they did every day. Humans and Monsters could be the same in some aspects and one was judging on appearances and what world he came from.

Yeah he had a much higher libido then any of his alternates but he never slept with someone that didn’t want too and that HE didn’t want too. If he said no, he meant it.

Adding on to the world of Underlust, they also snapped about how he dressed, humans spouting how if anything ever happened to him it was because of how he dressed and acted so he must have been asking for it and had no reason to complain.

It made him sick.

Hands shoved in his pockets, he went to one place that didn’t really say must to him or about him, yeah the eldest brother was a bit over protective but god, least he could sit down in Muffet’s and breathe without hiding from the whispers and judgments.

Lust chuckled as he made it through the younger underswap brothers traps easily, they were good just he was his alternate and could see how his mind worked. It was a nice change to the sex scented world he was from, the crisp snow and just the feeling of innocence, sometimes he thought of just switching to this world with his brother and Met, it would do some good for that poor guy.

 Almost to the bridge a noise caught his attention down the slope, it was a sound that made his legs completely take over and move him towards the crying, pausing in shock at what he saw.

* * *

_‘what a little baby’_

“NO..”

_‘So small, he must be protected’_

“I DON’T!”

_‘he shouldn’t be in the guard, he will get hurt!’_

“I WONT!”

Blue covered his sockets while sinking into the snow with a sob, why?! Why did no one see just how strong he was?! How he could fight and take care of himself?! Yeah he was still not the best at cooking but still!

“I’M NOT WEAK!”

Sobbing, blue tears stained his cheek bones, dripping into the snow as sobs rocked his body, his bones rattling with the hard and heavy breaths he was taking. If he had lungs, he would be out of breath and gasping for air at this point but the pain in his soul wouldn’t stop.

So what he was short!?

So what if he looked like a child!?

He could fight!

He could use his magic!

He was not a baby, he was an adult!

He….h-he….h…

Coughing, he rubbed at his eyes violently, his magic staining the white bone in streaks and the darkness under his sockets glowed a faint blue. “I-…its not…f-fair..”

* * *

 

A body sitting next to him suddenly started the small blue, making him jerk to the side wide eyed and shocked. The clothes were easily to tell alone just who it was and his skull flushed blue in being caught crying like a b-baby.

Turning his head, he rubbed at his cheeks and eyes harder but Lust just wrapped an arm around his alternates shoulder and pulled him close to his side, “I know Blue…I understand..” Blues lower jaw quivered, he heard what other monsters said sometimes about the other and his soul squeezed in pain for not just himself but also the only other person who understood.

Hiccupping, he pressed his skull back in his gloves and started crying again, yet Lust just rubbed along Blues spine and leaned, laying his skull against the smallers, a few of his own purple tears escaping

It was their moment to just let it out, though one more than the other and by the end of it, it was a stronger friendship then they had with anyone else.


	2. ^Warning^Daddy's little Blueberry^Warning^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic gets a call from Stretch to check on Blue on his way home since he had to work night shift, unknowing to either brother of Classics thoughts of Blue which are brought to light when he find Blue in a wonderful position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this idea from people bringing up there was not enough Classic/Blue Smut -double pistol and a wink-
> 
> I had a friend to pick out the Bad Dragon toy Blue is wrecking himself with at the beginning and its 
> 
>  
> 
> [THIS just in blue](https://bad-dragon.com/products/stan)

 

 

A gasp and shudder of a breath was the only noise heard beside the wetness in the room. It was something the skeleton didn’t do often as his brother was always breathing down his neck to make sure no one ‘corrupted’ him. He really should have never let him near Black if that was Stretches fear.

Bright heart shaped orbs looked out the window, the night sky of the surface was something he loved to see at moments like these, reminding him he changed, that the world changed. The things were better but as much as he could have thought about that for hours till the sun rose, he let out another shuddered gasp as his hips lowered once more.

Black had taught Blue things no one else would and one thing had been too eager to teach to his mirror image was how good it felt to let him body and magic so and just enjoy sex.

It was the very reason he was pushing himself up with his hips, each bump and ridge rubbing so perfectly against his inside but it just wasn’t enough! Dropping back down on the toy he had gotten from his counterpart for his latest birthday, it had been hidden in his room and truthfully he never though he would get it full in but with the right about of lube, anything was possible and now he had been ridding it in a lustful need that had awake in his body.

Licking his lips, he groaned and leaned himself forward until his skull touched the wood of his floor, the coolness welcoming as he had been trying for over an hour to get to the release he seeked out like a  thief after a golden prize but it kept eluding him. His hips were starting to burn from the constant use and his cock was swollen and dripping, begging to finally be released but gods above he just couldn’t get over that last hump.

Phalanges clawed at the floor in frustration and at this point he was ready to give up, doing so as he raised his hips once more to lift himself off the bad dragon toy, it flopping to the side with a wet noise as it was practically dripping.

It had felt so good but so painful to move his legs once more.  “Hnnn…I give up…” Choking out a small cry of frustration, Blue pushed himself up with his hands, only for his soul to be snatched with magic and shove him back down with him crying out in shock.

“Well what do we have here, something absolutely dripping for attention eh?” The voice made his bone rattle and the blue of a blush cover his whole skull.

“C-CLASSIC?!” It came out as a croak, his breath caught in his throat.

 

* * *

 

 

Stretch had called Classic while he had been out working night shift to just drop by on his way home since they lived just down the road from the other pair of bothers and being the great guy he was, he had said yes.

Now it was not just out of the kindness of his metaphorical heart, he had lost a lot of that over the many resets and now it was more of toleration towards anyone but his brother, but getting back to his thought as he walked down the sidewalk. No he had a horrid sinful fascination to his other self, the smaller version of himself yet lean and full of the energy that his brother had, yet he had these qualities his brother didn’t have and he thanked the stars and all above he didn’t have this fixation he had to Blue.

The why he would smirk when he told a sly joke that took someone a moment to realize, how he was so hard working in making traps more than puzzles as the engineering trait had surprisingly been passed on, and that innocent he had when eating something sweet or licking a spoon and looking up, it made Classics magic go on the fritz.

God what he would give to see his mouth around his cock as he looked at him like that?

Shaking his skull, sweat beading down the back into his vertebra and his magic begged to react. This was not good, not when he was going to check on him, but maybe he could see if he wanted to chill, maybe even have a biscile or nice cream… **fuck**.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited. A minuet. Three. Five. Left eye flaring in worry, Classic snapped the lock open and entered the house quietly, looking around worried as the hyper Skeleton was normally up later now playing games or waiting on his brother to get home and yet, the lights were and not a sound was heard.

Scratch that, a noise coming from upstairs had him teleporting up the steps to not be heard. A groan noise and he teleported to Blue door with a worried frown, ready to burst in but the next noise caught him off guard; High pitch, needy, a breathless gasp. His magic reacted instantly to what it sounded like.

Did Blue have a lover no one knew about?!

Stretch would have told him if he did just in case or maybe even he didn’t know!?

The next moan was more of a frustrated whine and before Classic could even get his brain to think, he had teleported into the room and the sight made his eye lights go out and his magic go straight south.

Blue on his hands and knees, that dildo doing things to him that Classic dreamed of, Blues tongue sticking out as he panted while fucking himself senseless. One of Classics hands was rubbing his formed cock through his pants, trying not to make a sound at the show in front of him and gods he knew it was wrong and he should leave but that tight little ass taking so much, he squeezed himself though his shorts.

The noise Blue made in frustration and stopping made him want to tell him to go, to keep moving his ass but sweet delta when he bent forward and that toy slowly slipped out of him, Classic nearly came at the sight.

His frustration, his need to cum by how swollen his balls and cock was, his ass begging to have more his magic flared and he was pilling Blue down as he chuckled.

He was going to hell.

“Well what do we have here, something absolutely dripping for attention eh?” His voice never usually hit that rough pitch unless he was judging and well if he was judging anything in that room, it was Blue ass and it was a solid 10.

“C-CLASSIC?!” God baby yes say his name, a bit more lust filled but that can be fixed.

 

* * *

 

 

Classic grinned as he strolled near Blue who looked like he wanted to sink into the floor but he focused his eyes elsewhere, there was something big and glowing in Classics shorts and his magic was throbbing at the thought of it being in his body.

“C-CLASSIC I UH… I DIDN’T… I WELL..UH..” Blue stumbled around words as his mind and body fought and his body was winning, by the ever growing grin on Classic face, he knew it too.

“Little baby blue, this is one way I never thought I would ever see you. Though I’m not complaining at all.” Growling, Classic grinned as Blue shuddered and he slowly lowered himself behind the trapped one, picking up the toy and whistling. “Really going for being wrecked eh?” Blue tongue formed and flicking behind Classics teeth, he parted his jaws and stared Blue in his star orbs as he dragged his tongue along it to get a taste of him and growling at the taste. “Fuck you taste as sweet as…blueberries.”

Blue groaned out of embarrassment, arousal, and aggravation at the pun. “WHY….?!”

Classic just laughed and pressed the head of the toy against Blues entrance with one hand as the other had his phalanges digging into the right globe of his ass. “Because I need a distraction or your gonna be Blueberries and cream a lot sooner.” Classic smirked at the muffled snort.

Pushing the head in, he twisted the toy and pushed it in and out just a few inches, marveling how easy it was working in his walls. “Jesus Blue, your swallowing it up, your ass that hungry? Well lets feed it!” Using his hold on Blue to force him up and back on the dildo quickly, the happy cry making Classics magic flare up even brighter, “Feel good baby?” All he got was a choked sob and gurgle of a moan.

Still holding him with his magic, Classic slipped off his jacket as Blue squirmed and begged with soft “Please.” ‘s and “More.” ‘s, it took all the control he had to pulled Blues arms back and used his jacket to tie his arms behind his back. “Shhh, shhhh. I’ll give it to you soon, Baby Blue, I’ll have you cumming soon.” Standing up, he walked around Blue and that look, it had him groaning.

“Blue, fuck, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you.” Classic huffed, pulling off his shirt, his magic body forming. He was taller than blue and more rounded from his lack of activity but god the way Blue was looking at him like he was the only person who could give him what he wanted made him feel like a god.

“Classic, please, I can’t…I need..I want to cum!” Blue whined pathetically, he was stuffed but god he needed friction and Classics hands all over him, “Please please please! I want to cum, I want to be filled!” He knew this was a complete 180 of himself but he felt like he was going to cry and scream if Classic didn’t do something and he was not disappointed was his body formed and thick light in his pants seem to just get thicker, it made his mouth water.

Classic was staring while rubbing himself through his shorts, his grin turning wicked at Blues pleading words and god he hit the jackpot. “You want Daddy to wreck that ass Baby Blue? Gonna have to get him ready.” Pushing his pants down and kicking them to the side, he grinned as Blue tried to lean closer but couldn’t. Classic was not as long as probably others, just a good 7 inches long but the 4 ½ inches girth made his lovers love it.

Blue wanted that, he wanted that in his damn mouth and he wanted it NOW. “ Opening his mouth wide, his tongue sticking out as he panted like a bitch in heat, Classic moved forward and placed a hand on the top of Blues skull, guiding him down his length halfway before letting his magic go suddenly. The suddenly gravity made Blue almost choke but he regained his balance and moaned happily.

The kicker to blue being shorter and Classic taller, Blue had to push himself up while trying to get every inch in his mouth so he was fucking himself again on the toy and it felt just ten times better. Eye light rolled back and hearts forming, he was being a stage queen and not taking his time at all to work the cock he wanted to fuck him.

It wasn’t long before Classic had to push Blue off of him, he had nearly lost it as that mouth was literal magic and fuck he would get a proper blow job from him another time but right now he had just one mission. “ **Fuck.** ” Growling Classic was on his knees and shoving Blue onto his back by his hand around the other throat, his left eye flashed dangerously and he held him down, taking a moment to breath and regain himself.

Classic licked over his teeth as he stared at his begging self, “What do you **want** Blue? Want to fuck you **screaming**? Want me to leave you **gaping**?! **Speak up Baby**!” He growled out the last words, loving the effect it had on him and Blue stuck gasping cried out a small “P-please…f-fuck me D-daddy..I...I NEED IT!”

Phalanges wrapped around the toy, pulling it out as slow as his lust wreck mind out let him and it seemed to do just the trick as Blue started begging all over again. Toy tossed aside, Classic lined himself up with his entrance and pushed the head in with little resistance which they were both thankful for by Blues cry of pure ecstasy and Classic groan.

Moving Blues legs over Classics shoulders, he grinned sinfully as he gripped Blues him and jerked him down onto his cock in one go, making Classics eye light go out and Blues roll back into his head once more. Classic wasted no time as his left eye flared back to life and he was bending Blue in half, giving the smaller skeleton what he wanted.

Blue was screaming and crying, tears rolling out of his sockets and back arching as he tried to get more and more. The pace was brutal and he would have a bit of trouble walking tomorrow but his legs locked around Classics spine as his hands moved from his hips to the sides of his head for better balance. Blue could hardly see him, room spinning and mind blank, he missed the flash of sharp teeth before they bit into his clavicle ripping another scream of “MORE!” and he was rewarded with more marks being left along his bones, a particular one causing him to sob and nearly cum on his the side of his vertebra.

Teeth sunk into the sensitive bones of Blue neck, Classic was losing himself as his thrust because more brutal and sloppy, he wanted to feel Blue cum around him and squeeze ever drop of magic from himself so doing his best to balance on one hand, he wormed the other between their bodies and gripped the ignored cock, giving it a hard squeeze that turned blue into a blabbering sobbing mess.

Hard perfect time thrust against Blues prostate and a few squeezing jerks of his cock, he finally got what he had been after all night. Cumming while screaming Classics name, the extreme tightness and wonderful sound of his name on Blues lust filled voice he was not far behind him, cumming hard and filling up the smaller skeleton with everything he had.

Slowing to a still, both of them panting and swimming in euphoria, Classic helped Blue unwind his legs from his neck and rubbed his hips slow and gently. Bumping his skull gently against blues, his left eye lighting up for the last time to untie his arms that went around Classic neck, pulling the other skeleton into a kiss.

It felt wonderful, a perfect sex session along with soft touches to his sore body, Blue melted into the touches and soft slow kiss, well they both did, lost in the moment and pleasure.

Pulling back from the kiss first, Classic chuckled down at Blue who looked like he could pass out any moment. “Come on Babe, let’s get you cleaned up or next time I have you screaming my name it will be over my dust.”

Groaning, Blue just rolled his eyes and swatted at Classics arm, nodding in agreement but froze as his words sunk in. Next time? He couldn’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHAT DO YOU WANT NEXT YOU SINNERS


End file.
